We Are From Those Who Raised Us
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse was adopted and raised by Bill Compton after her family died. Now grown up, she's back from college and suddenly when everything starts changing she starts to question Bill's stronghold on her life. And then she meets Eric. Vamp E/S
1. Chapter 1

Sookie Compton thanked the cab drivers who handed her bags to her and walked towards the large, white antebellum house she had grown up in. The old Compton house. She had just arrived back from finishing her four years of college at Louisiana College at Pineville, LA. It had been a very studious and hard working four years, but it was good to be home.

Kinda.

Sookie walked into the house and called out a hello. Mr. Compton appeared suddenly before her and gave her a tight smile.

"Hello Sookie. Welcome back." He said. "Dinner will be ready soon, take your bags upstairs to your room and….. please change into something more appropriate." Sookie looked down at her jeans and hoodie sweatshirt and sighed. She trudged upstairs and opened the door to her room. Nothing had changed.

When Sookie was three years old there had been a flash flood that took out her entire family, every single one of them except her. She had been on the bridge with them when it happened but had been saved by Mr. Compton. She had no recollection of the event; doctors said it was due to trauma. Ever since then she had been adopted by Mr. Compton.

Being as young as she was, it hadn't been long before he found out about her telepathy and as soon as she was old enough she was told that Mr. Compton was not like everyone one else. He was vampire. There were others like him, but she had never met any. While she was away at college, vampires had "come out of the coffin" finally. Sookie pretended to others that she was as surprised as them, but mostly was relieved because it was one less thing she had to hide.

Mr. Compton had warned her from a very young age that she was never to tell ANYONE that she was a telepath under any circumstances. As she got older she saw the wisdom in this and with Mr. Compton training her to block people, by the time she was at an age where adults started paying closer attention to a child's words, she knew not to speak about what she heard in people's minds.

Mr. Compton was quite puritanical and had not evolved much socially over his many years. He raised Sookie to be a conservative woman who never went on dates, had many friends, or was allowed make up and revealing clothing. Sookie was grateful to Mr. Compton for all he had done, because he told her of the terrible things that would have happened to her in a foster home if he had not adopted her. Mr. Compton also told her that her family and grandmother would have wanted her to act this way, as he knew them and knew what they would have wanted. Sookie wanted her family to be proud of her.

The only time Sookie had gotten into a large argument with him was over her decision to go to college. Mr. Compton thought it was unnecessary for a woman to go to college, but this one time Sookie was adamant. She won, and it was one of the best decisions of her life.

Sookie learned a lot about life in college, and not academically. In college she made friends, started dressing the way she wanted and putting make up on. She was still very effected by Mr. Compton's upbringing, but for the first time she started to question her upbringing and rebel even in the slightest way.

And now she was back. College had ended and Sookie was unable to get a job nearby the college so she had to move back to Mr. Compton's house. She had gone to school to be an interpreter for the deaf, specifically children. She enjoyed helping people communicate and it helped that she could read people's minds when she or they needed help communicating something. She had hoped to get a job at a children's school for the deaf, but had no luck.

Sookie started changing into a summer dress that Mr. Compton would approve of and walked back downstairs for dinner.

Mr. Compton was sitting at the long empty dinner table with a True Blood and a dinner plate full of food sat across from him. He had help who cooked for her and cleaned the house for him. Sookie sat down silently and when Mr. Compton nodded, she began to eat.

After a few minutes he spoke up. "Goodness Sookie, it seems like you have forgotten all the manners I had taught you."

Sookie straightened her back, not realizing she had slouched slightly. "I'm sorry Mr. Compton." From the day she had moved in she had referred to him as Mr. Compton.

"I was thinking, Sookie, that now that you have graduated from your studies you now an adult. Therefore, I think it would be appropriate and I would like if you called me Bill."

Sookie was startled and looked up at him. She could never remember a warm moment between the two of them while she was growing up. She had nannies that she was close to during the day, when Bill was sleeping, but never had she received a hug or term of endearment from Bill nor had she ever expected to.

Now here he was smiling at her warmly, but something felt off.

"Okay….Bill." She said stiffly. Bill nodded once in response and the rest of the dinner was filled with small talk about their lives. Sookie knew very little about Bill's life or job. Only that it involved vampire politics and that he was someone of importance. Bill told her it was unnecessary for her to bother herself with the details.

They retired to the sitting room and for the first time Bill asked her if she would like an alcoholic beverage. Sookie asked for a Gin and Tonic, a drink she had found she liked in college, though she was not a big drinker she hoped it would lessen the tension she felt tonight. Growing up with Bill had always been stuffy but never suffocating like tonight was.

After a while of talking Bill put a hand on Sookie's knee and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact. Frozen she turned to Bill.

"You know, I believe college did wonderful things for you, Sookie. You have never seemed more beautiful." Bill said intensely, staring at her.

Sookie quickly jumped and stuttered something about needing sleep and fled to her room. She sat down on her bed shaking, unsure of what had just happened.

The next few weeks went more smoothly and neither of the mentioned that night again. Sookie was busy during the day trying to find a job at a local school and when she wasn't she was sun tanning. Summer was just around the corner and she already had a healthy bronze. Despite growing up with a vampire, she had always craved the sunlight.

Sookie continued to wear the dresses that she had worn while away like tighter shirts, skirts, and dresses that showed more of her legs and cleavage and for the first time Bill stayed silent about her wardrobe and makeup.

She got a job at the Shreveport library for the time being, which Bill had expressed his displeasure in, but had not pushed the issue. Sookie was very happy there. She had even made a friend, Amelia. Amelia was the opposite of Sookie in almost every way, which Sookie enjoyed. She was loud, promiscuous, and very friendly. Sookie had mentioned her to Bill, but had not gotten into detail. She was stuck between feeling like she was 22 and old enough to make her own friends and still not wanting to upset Bill and the memory of her family.

One night a few weeks after Sookie had started, Amelia invited her out for dinner and drinks. Sookie was excited to go out for the first time she had been home and was surprised when Bill made no objections.

Sookie dressed up in her favorite white dress with red flowers that was form fitting and showed her best features. Amelia had teased her mercifully about it, but it was one of her favorite dresses. Amelia was dressed in a spandex skirt that just covered her butt and a tight revealing top that showed midriff.

While they were having drinks Amelia had been getting several texts, and as the alcohol flowed the giggling that accompanied them grew more frequent.

"Sookie, do you want to get out of here and go to a place that a friend of mine owns?"Amelia asked.

"Is this the same _friend_ that you're texting?" Sookie asked sassily.

"Maybe. The bar is so much fun and I think it's just what you need!" Sookie had consumed a couple drinks and normally she would have just gone home but tonight she was feeling adventurous. So they called a cab and headed over.

When the pulled up Sookie couldn't help but gasp. "Fangtasia? Amelia, are there vampires here?"

"Who else would have a name like that? Come on! Have you ever met a vampire before?" Amelia grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. She did not know much about Sookie's past or who she was living with, only that she was adopted.

Sookie did not respond as the approached the door and a large man let them in after IDing them, nodding at Amelia in acknowledgement. Apparently she was a frequent customer.

Fangtasia was dark, loud, and kind of scary to Sookie. She silently took in the sights, of tourists being frightened, scantily dressed men and women in leather and black clothes, and of course the vampires. They glowed like Bill and to her were easy to identify. She had never understood how people hadn't known what Bill was, because she was able to tell at a young age. Sookie dropped her shields as they got to the bar and were ordering drinks. She immediately started blushing, she heard deeply sexual things coming from the humans minds, especially about one certain blonde man. That is when she noticed the throne at the end of the room on a platform, it was empty at the time.

"A throne…really?" Sookie drawled, looking at Amelia with an exasperated expression. Amelia giggled and shared a knowing look with the American Indian bartender.

"Oh, Sookie. Just wait." She replied knowingly. Before Sookie could respond further, a beautiful blonde vampire appeared at Amelia's side.

"Pam!" Amelia greeted overly-friendly and Sookie almost dropped her glass when she witnessed the proceeding over-friendly kiss that the two shared. Amelia's a lesbian?

Amelia giggled when she spotted Sookie's expression. "Oh Sookie, did you not know?" She started to crack up and Sookie grew embarrassed. She ignored Amelia and looked at Pam who was also staring at her. Except she was staring at her like she was lunch, it reminded her of the expression Bill had the night she returned and she grew even more uncomfortable.

"So…Is the throne yours, then?" Sookie asked the blonde vampire. For the first time she cracked a smile.

"Oh no, that would be my master's. Who I take it, you have not met." Pam stated rather than asked as Amelia snorted in agreement.

"I don't believe so, I might have." Sookie glanced at the bartender and the vampires around her.

"Oh trust me, sugar. You would know if you met him." Pam said mysteriously and drifted off into the crowd.

Amelia and Sookie got a table and continued talking and drinking as Pam had work to do and had disappeared. Shortly after, Amelia and Pam had gone to dance and Sookie, feeling uncomfortable butting in between the two decided to stay at the table.

That was when she saw him.

He looked like a god. She had never seen someone as attractive as him with his long blonde hair and his Statue-Of-Davidesque body. Most notable to her was his piercing blue eyes. His piercing blue eyes which were. Staring. At. Her.

Sookie blushed and looked down at the table, only to find she couldn't look away and looked right back at him, he never removed his gaze from her. When Pam and Amelia returned, Amelia only had to look at her face to know exactly what had happened.

"That's Eric. It's his throne." Sookie only nodded in response, the whole thing making sense now.

"And he wants to meet you." Pam stated cooly, a small smile playing at her lips. Sookie was confused as she was led up to the throne by Pam and Amelia. She had never seen Pam and Eric interact, how had she known?

Her question was left unanswered as she found herself in front of him. He was slouched down arrogantly in his chair and had made no effort to straighten himself as she approached as proper. If Pam had stared at her like something to eat, Eric stared at her like he wanted to _devour_ her. The look sent shivers up her back, which she swore his smirk increased at.

"Hello." He greeted smoothly, the sound of his voice almost made her close her eyes and savor it. "I'm Eric and this is my bar. And you are?"

"Sookie Compton." Sookie responded with more confidence then she felt.

"She's my friend at the library!" Amelia piped up and Eric glanced at her in annoyance.

Eric was silent for a moment as he took Sookie in, and then proceeded to talk to Pam in a language she had never heard. This was a particularly sore moment for Sookie because it reminded her of how deaf children feel when they can't understand what it going on around them.

"You know it's quite rude to talk in a different language around people who don't understand you." Sookie piped in angrily. All three of them stopped what they were doing and stared. Amelia in horror and Eric's smirk grew even bigger.

"Is that so?" He asked, staring at her. Sookie felt her cheeks redden, but refused to back down.

Unbeknown to Sookie, Eric had been trying to glamour her from her seat at her table earlier and had been unable. That, combined with the feeling of being drawn to her like every other vampire in the room made him curious.

"What are you?" He asked softly.

"I studied to become an interpreter for deaf children" Sookie responded nervously, thinking the question was intended to explain her previous actions. Amelia started to look a little frightened, as she knew Sookie was a telepath.

"How sweet you are," Pam quipped.

"Not especially." Sookie shot back, and then berated herself for responding like that. All her life Bill had told her to act like a proper lady and never talk like this, and here she was standing up for herself to vampires no less.

Sookie let her shields drop for a moment and caught that an undercover cop was in the bar and it was about to get raided.

"We have to get out of here!" Sookie told Amelia urgently.

"What is the rush?" Eric responded cheekily.

"The place is going to be raided!" Eric's smirked dropped and he sat forward quickly. "And there's a vampire feeding on a human in the bathroom!"

"How do you know this? Are you a cop? Did you bring a cop here!" The last question angrily directed at Amelia. Amelia looked terrified of him and exclaimed, "No she's a telepath, and we need to listen to her and get out of here!"

Sookie was horrified when the words came out of Amelia's mouth and both vampires zeroed in on her. Their attention was thankfully diverted when a loud noise started at the front door and the vampires ushered them out the back door. As Sookie and Amelia ran for the nearest cab, she heard Eric calling out from behind her. "I'll see you soon, Sookie Compton."

Sookie and Amelia finally found a cab and were riding home safe when they finally spoke.

"Sook – I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do." Amelia pleaded. Sookie was drained. She felt she should be more angry with Amelia, but the whole situation was so horrible and she was only glad to be on her way home away from it. Sookie just nodded and exited the cab silently when she got home.

Sookie thankfully made it to her room without being disturbed, as Bill was not home and went to sleep, wanting to pretend it never happened.

Which see did, expect at night while asleep and a thoughts of a blonde vampire – not Pam – plagued her dreams. Dreams she had never had before about a man.

A couple nights went by with no consequences of that night and Sookie finally started to relax. One night she and Bill were having dinner when suddenly he tensed and exited the room at Vampire speed. Sookie continued eating but jumped up when she heard a large banging noise coming from the entrance room.

Sookie hurried in and gasped loudly at what she saw.

Eric had Bill in a choke hold up against the wall, Bill's feet inches off the floor as they snarled at each other. Pam, the female vampire was watching with an entertained expression on her face, all of their fangs down. At the sound of her gasp, the three vampires turned and stared at her.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Eric asked staring at Sookie, a large smirk on his face.

A/N: WOW! I was not expecting this to be so long! But I got sucked in. I got this idea in my philosophy class while wondering how different Sookie would be if raised by Bill.

This story will have dark parts, but also some humor, the same goes for Eric. He will be lethal and scary but also kind. Mostly because I believe in multiple dimensioned characters.

This story is for Bill Haters – you probably will hate him before its through, just a warning.

Also Sookie will have some problems (who wouldn't growing up with Bill?) And will be very different from the way she is in the book.

I hoped you enjoyed, I haven't written a multi-chapter story in years and I haven't decided if I want to continue this, maybe. Please let me know what you think, and again, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

_Eric had Bill in a choke hold up against the wall, Bill's feet inches off the floor as they snarled at each other. Pam, the female vampire was watching with an entertained expression on her face, all of their fangs down. At the sound of her gasp, the three vampires turned and stared at her._

_"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Eric asked staring at Sookie, a large smirk on his face._

"Master, focus! Dessert comes after," Pam reminded Eric. Eric gave Sookie one last long look before returning his attention to Bill.

"Billy, Billy, Billy. We have a problem here. What do you suppose we do about it?" Eric asked in an insincere friendly tone. Sookie could only watch silently. What was she supposed to do; get into the middle of a Vampire conflict? She didn't think so.

"Sherriff, I have been here for almost twenty years. As you remember, territory rules were different back then. It never occurred to me to check in back then," Bill explained as best he could with a choke hold against his jugular.

Eric chuckled low in this throat, while his hand tightened on Bills'. "Even if that were true, we both know it has never been like that as long as I have been running an area. And I have been running this area for a long time. And since then? In twenty years it never occurred to you to check in or pay me fealty!" Eric was shouting now. "How long did you think you could hide in this backwater shithole from me!"

Eric kicked out Bill's legs from under him and Bill landed on the floor in a heap. Bill stayed down, with Eric towering over him. "Pam." Eric stated, holding his hand out towards her. She quickly disappeared and reappeared before Sookie could even blink.

Suddenly in Eric's hand was a giant sized sword, which he raised above Bill.

"William Compton, I sentence you…" Eric began.

"NO!" Sookie screamed loudly, her heart beating out of her chest. Everyone looked up at her, almost having forgot she was listening.

"Sookie, be quiet!" Bill commanded. Bill got up on his knees slowly, very wary of the position he was in. "Sherriff, I can assure you the Queen would not approve."

"Not approve of the rules she, herself have commanded? And why is that Compton? Because you have a telepath in your possession?" Eric asked.

Bill actually lost his vampire cool, and Sookie watched as his eyes almost bugged out of his head. His head whipped towards her and he saw the guilt on her face.

"Why!" He snarled at her and tried to launch himself towards her. He barely moved an inch before Eric had him on his back with a foot on his chest. Sookie still screamed again and had started backing out of the room. She screamed for a third time when she bumped up against something and turned quickly to find Amelia's friend Pam smiling at her in a way that made her fear even more for her life.

Bill seemed to realize how dire the situation was getting and grew more anxious.

"Sherriff, if you'll allow me to explain…"

"Silence! I am not interested in listening to your lies. As far as I'm concerned your life was forfeit when you made your decision not to inform me of your residence in my area. I was going to allow you to convince me to spare your life until I found you have a telepath in your possession. Now, there is no downside to your death. I kill you, an annoyance, and receive a telepath in return. With that said; goodbye Compton." Eric once again raised his sword.

"Please, I'll do anything!" Sookie pleaded, trying to rush towards them but realized she was being held back. Eric stopped once again and shared a smile with Pam.

"Anything?" He repeated. Bill fought furiously against Eric's foot, but to no avail.

"Anything." Sookie repeated solemnly, swallowing deeply, resigning herself.

"Sookie is mine!" Bill yelled.

"And your life is mine, so your claim is immaterial." Eric reminded him, never taking his eyes off the blonde girl.

Pam suddenly let go of Sookie and flashed over to Eric's side, holding the sword Eric previously held to Bill's throat.

Eric slowly walked over to Sookie, who straightened herself and forced herself not to cower away and meet his gaze. Eric circled her, much like a shark does its pray before striking.

"You will come from me. You will work for me and will do anything I command." Eric demanded from behind her. She felt his cool breath on her neck. Sookie closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were escaping.

"You won't kill Bill if I do?" She whispered.

"You have my word."

"Done."

"Sookie, you cannot trust him!" Bill yelled before Pam hit him on the side of the head with the flat side of the blade.

"Pamela, take Sookie to the house on Echo Street. Arrange for around the clock guards. I will be along shortly after I finished with Compton. We have much more to discuss." Eric finished with a deadly grin at Bill.

Before Sookie could react she was being pulled out the door by the vampire Pam.

"Wait! You said you'd let him go!"

"Au Contraire, my telepath. I said I would not kill him. Bill has much more to answer for. He will be enjoying the splendor of my cell while we discuss how to proceed from here." Eric corrected her as Pam continued to drag her out of the house. Her last glance at the two male vampires was Bill's panicked look and Eric's smug one with fangs poking out. "I'll see you soon."

78

Sookie stared out the window of the car she shared with Pam, as the scenery flew by at an alarming speed. Normally she would be scared, but she was in a state of shock over what had just happened. Bill had been ready to die for her, so she would return the favor.

"Look on the bright side, Sweetheart. You no longer have live with that waste of undead life, Bill Compton." Pam drawled out.

"Bill Compton has raised me since I was a orphaned as a little girl! He's twice what you and that other vamp could ever hope to be!" Sookie yelled, showing emotion for the first time since leaving the house. Instead of being taken back, Pam threw her head back and started laughing boisterously.

"Oh that's a good one. You really know nothing about us do you?" Pam asked without expecting an answer, still giggling. Sookie fumed and crossed her arms and continued staring out the window.

Pam finally pulled up to a standard looking, but large home. It looked like a soccer mom's dream home. Complete with an outdoor pool. On the drive over Sookie had been imagining a Dracula-like tower where she would be held prisoner. The only thing she had gotten right was the fact that there seemed to be no one around for a few miles. They had turned onto a long street that had been completely empty, just woods on each side.

Sookie followed Pam silently into the house and they went into a large den, complete with a large flat screen TV. Pam gestured for Sookie to sit and she obeyed, unsure of what else to do in this situation. They sat silently for a period of time.

"I imagine you'll need your clothes sent over." Pam suddenly broke the silence, sighing unnecessarily.

"Unless you want me to walk around naked?" Sookie snapped back, how dare she feel inconvenienced? Sookie was the on who was just taken out of her own home!

"I have to admit, that sounds preferable." Eric answered as he entered the room. Sookie jumped up from the couch, startled.

"Please sit, I am sure you've had a trying night." Eric smiled warmly and walked into the room, leaning up against the wall facing her.

"No thanks to you! When did you get here? No car pulled up. Where's Bill?" Sookie fired questions at Eric. Behind Sookie's couch she was sitting on was a large window that looked out on the driveway. She would have seen headlights, in fact, she had been waiting for them.

"I flew." He answered simply, smirking.

"Flew? Like a bird?" Sookie asked skeptically, unsure of whether or not he was pulling her leg.

"You really know nothing, don't you?" Eric asked, almost amazed.

That was it. Sookie stood up once again, advancing towards his position on the wall. "Look Mister! I graduated at the top of my class and received a college degree! I try to learn and understand all different kinds of views and cultures. I'm not some dumb hick!" All through her rant, Eric never even moved a muscle from his relaxed position against the wall, the only thing that moved was his mouth as it widened into a smile.

"Which, by the way is more than I can say for the two of you! At least I know that killing is wrong, for what, some back taxes? Bill is a better man than you could ever wish to be!" Sookie barely finished her last word when suddenly a hand was around her throat.

She had never even seen him move. Gone was the polite and friendly face that greeted her when he entered the room. Inches from her face was the face of a cold blooded killer who wouldn't hesitate to squeeze a little tighter and put the end of a certain Sookie Compton.

"Let's get this out of the way now. If you ever disrespect me again, things can go very differently. Instead of living in the comforts of my home, you can instead join where your precious Compton is residing. And there, I promise you, you will not receive any amenities that you will enjoy here. It is your choice; choose to cooperate and you will sleep in a bed tonight. If not, you can experience trying to sleep chained to a wall." Eric said in a low growl.

Sookie's belated self-preservation skills kicked in and realized she needed to play nice if she ever wanted her and Bill to survive this. She was also glad she did not need to use the facilities before she arrived because she wasn't sure she would have been able to control her bladder after that experience. Sookie slowly nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Sit." Eric commanded, and Sookie obeyed without hesitation. "Now, how did you come to live with Compton?" Sookie relayed her life story and how she came to live with Bill, trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

"And you have no other family?" Eric asked when she was done. Sookie shook her head.

"What are you, besides a telepath?" Eric asked, repeating the question he had asked the night at Fangtasia.

"W-what do you mean? I'm not a vampire!" Sookie was genuinely confused.

Eric stared at her for a few moments before turning to Pam and exchanging a few words with her in that language she had never heard before. This time however, Sookie stayed quiet.

"There are vampires, shifters – beings who shift into any animal they want, werewolves, other weres, demons, and fairies. Just to start the supernatural list." Eric told her bluntly. Sookie's mouth opened in shock. She had no idea there were other supernaturals out there. Bill had never told her.

"He was trying to protect me." Sookie said aloud before she even realized she was saying it. Yes, he wanted to keep her safe.

"I'm sure." Eric responded, sharing a glance with Pam. "You will live here. There will guards and to ensure your safety and also serving to make sure you do not escape. So do not even bother trying. You will receive food in the morning, along with your clothing and other possessions. At night you will work for me, using your telepathy. If you lie to me about what you find, I will remove a body part from Bill Compton's body. And I will find out if you are lying. You will offer your blood to me whenever I need it and in return, tonight you will consume my blood."

"I'm human, I can't drink blood!" Sookie exclaimed. Eric smiled quickly before it disappeared and he stood, gesturing her to follow him. Sookie hoped that was the end of that and followed him upstairs and into a bedroom.

"You may sleep here." Sookie barely had a chance to examine the room when she saw Eric bring his wrist up to his mouth and bite into it, blood immediately spilling.

"You can't be serious!" She yelled, but quickly regretted it when Eric's face darkened. Without wanting to think about it, she took his extended wrist and sucked in. Instead of being ready to gag, she found her tastebuds exploding in ecstasy. Her body also began to respond in a curious way and took one last mouthful before backing away quickly from the vampire; her hand over her mouth as she stared at him.

Eric never looked more like a vampire than he did right now. His fangs were down and he was staring at her in a predator's way, but it was different from the one earlier in the room downstairs and did not scare her in the same way. He slowly closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath before opening them, fangs once again hidden.

"My blood will allow me to feel your emotions and will allow me to locate you if need be. It will also help me to endear myself to you, as you will now find me more attractive because of it, not that I need it. You will have very…interesting dreams tonight." Eric told her. "I promise to match what you dream and very easily astound you even more when we are lovers." He said smirking once again, his eyes boring into hers.

Sookie's heart nearly jumped out of her throat. Was he going to….? "I have never forced myself on a woman and never will. I vow to you that when we join you will be begging for it." Eric promised before he disappeared out the door before she could even comprehend he had left.

"Sookie what are you going to do now?" She asked herself in her now empty bedroom.

78

Hello all, I apologize for the huge delay. I am a college student and am double majoring. One of my majors and intended career is Journalism. It is hard to come home and write in my leisure time when I have 3500 word news articles due every week. I would promise to write again soon, but I am going to Italy for a month but I will promise that as soon as I can, I will post. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I'm kinda going off book on this and it has been a long time since I've written fiction.

Also, please be patient. If Sookie released Bill was scum and Eric was awesome in two chapters there would be no story! Sookie has a lot of learning to do!


End file.
